The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animated toy figures, and more particularly to an appendage such as an arm of the figure having a cap-firing mechanism mounted in the interior thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy figures are very popular with children, and especially toy figures having animation. One such toy figure which provides animation by depression on a plate which comprises a portion of the rear wall of the doll torso is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,713, such patent being assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. In this particular patent, the device generally includes a doll torso having a portion of the rear wall thereof in the form of a plate carrying a sector gear or rack which coacts with a pinion on a hub to which is mounted the arm of the doll. Depression of the plate rotates the arm in the form of a karate chop.
Another figure toy having animation in the form of movable appendages is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,611, in which the toy figure has a pistol mounted in one hand, the piston being positioned in a holster, and upon operation of a lever, the pistol is withdrawn from the holster and extended to a firing position. Mechanism within the torso of the doll provides a noise simulating the firing of the pistol, the noise being generated substantially concurrently with the pistol obtaining the firing position.
Another such animated feature of a toy figure is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,295, such patent being assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. The device of this patent includes a gauntlet of a sleevelike nature surrounding the arm and being operated by a spring-loaded rod to an extended position upon depression of a plate formed as part of the back of the torso.
Such toy figures provide animation and amusement for a child.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved animated toy figure.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved cap-firing arm for a toy figure.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a new and improved cap-firing mechanism mountable within an arm of a toy figure.